Toto's Revenge
by Taidhe
Summary: Duo is planning pranks... need I say more?


Webster's Ninth New Collegiate Dictionary. Why is Webster's Ninth New Collegiate Dictionary in Prof. J.'s office? And why would I care?  
  
Well, the second question ain't too hard to answer. It's something to focus on, as opposed to our dearly beloved (note the sarcasm) Professor, who is pedantically droning on.and on. and on. He called me in here and started half an hour ago, and hasn't stopped for a breath once. And he's not even my Professor.  
  
"Maxwell! Pay attention! It is absolutely imperative that you understand the need for more caution! And spray-painting 'All Ozzies are Wusses' followed by 'Toto could kick your butt' on the main enemy administration building in PINK 20 FOOT letters is NOT cautious!! Besides, they didn't get the reference."  
  
"You mean the part about wussies?" I interrupted. Funny, THAT part should have been clear. The Toto part was for the amusement of one of my old orphan buddies, who was always making that joke.  
  
"No, that part was patently obvious, even to an Oz grunt. But, you MUST learn more caution." Damn. He's droning again. The whole caution thing has been the entire gist of this entire 45-minute lecture.  
  
Don't look at me like that! I'm assigned to L2, my old home colony, and I KNOW one of my old buds is out on the streets somewhere. Vid-screens are everywhere, she'll see it, and I hope it makes her forget the hunger pains for at least a little while. I *had* to pull *something*. How could I not? And this is only the beginning. Damn the Professors and full-speed ahead!  
  
Maybe I'll hit the Oz college complex next (It's part of the whole set-up they hide behind. I hit the business part first). I could probably make it look like a senior prank. black flowers spray painted on the medical facility? Fire alarms going off every half hour during finals? (Oooh, I like that one!) Or maybe I could pick up the toilet facilities w/ DeathScythe and drop them on administrations. No, that could be easily traced to me.  
  
But first, phase 2 of "Project Toto". Part A includes e-mailing a LOT of people (Students, administration, generals, grunts, etc.) at random. It'll look like a chain letter that some 20th cen. buff started, connecting the Toto reference to "The Wizard of Oz". Not difficult. The Other part though. will require some help. I found this really cool little factory that makes wind up toy terriers, that look exactly like Toto. I'm going to sneak in and reprogram the place to make them bite and growl instead of barking, and speed up their little 'look at me I can trot button'. I need someone else to mess with the power, so the wind-ups won't wind down, but automatically re-charge. The factory won't catch the change for at least a day, and meanwhile will make a couple thousand of what I need. I'll hijack the trucks they're shipped out in.  
  
Then, I'll set them all loose on campus! It'll be chaos. Now, who to ask. the only one who can re set the power packs just right is Heero.  
  
How to get Heero to help me? That part's easy. You see, we *are* fighting Oz, right? And we want the support of the people, right? Well, making Oz look phenomenally stupid is GOOD propaganda for us. Plus, I know how They will react, and it'll make things worse.  
  
The big [cheese] Heads will make big, blustery remarks about how "the perpetrators must be caught" and "will be punished heavily" and as they do, a new wave of a few normal Totos will come on campus. The sight of these little dogs running around and barking (not biting) contrasted with the over-stuffed heads of state will be hilarious! And college students LOVE an excuse to mock authority. It comes with the territory.  
  
This reasoning will convince Heero to help me. I know it will - he'll do *anything* to help our cause. Including breaking into a doll factory.  
  
Oh my heavens, the Professor just stopped talking. Wow! Miraculous. Must be a good omen. Bow like a good little boy Duo, wave like a chastened little boy Duo, go find Heero like a bad little boy, Duo. snicker. 


End file.
